The present invention relates to a surgical machine with a housing and a surgical drive.
Machines of the kind described at the outset are used in different variants and embodiments in surgery. Examples of such machines are drilling machines, milling machines and saws, in particular, jigsaws and oscillating saws. In some cases, both the design of such machines and their operation are very complicated. Also problems with the maintenance and cleaning of the machines keep recurring.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to so improve a machine and a method of the kind described at the outset that the machine is easier to handle.